


Liar

by Usoii



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Clubbing, basically jaewon's life, jaewon needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usoii/pseuds/Usoii
Summary: Ahn Jaewon is a liar.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Liar

The CEO wants another scandal.  
I can’t do another scandal.  
Please not now.  
Please not today.  
I can still feel the marks that the last woman trailed on my jaw.  
I can still feel the CEO’s foot on my head.  
I can still feel the dizziness of the time my drink got spiked  
I don’t feel clean anymore.  
I feel filthy.  
I don’t like this feeling.  
Oh, how I hate it.  
I want to tear my skin off.  
I scrub and scrub. I pick and pick. But I still feel terrible.  
Nobody seems to notice. And that’s okay.  
It’s for their sakes anyway.  
As long as they smile and laugh, I’m happy.  
My life revolves around them. Even if it’s just lies.  
The truth’s too much to bear.  
The truth hurts people.  
The truth hurts too much to even hurt anymore.  
Why do I put up with it?  
Because I’m Ahn Jaewon.  
And Ahn Jaewon is a liar.


End file.
